paydayfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sydney
Sydney jest australijską anarchistką i 15. grywalnym heisterem w PAYDAY 2. Została wydana 12 maja 2016. Podobnie jak jej poprzednicy Clover, Dragan, Sokol i Jiro, została wydana w swoim własnym pakiecie postaci, obok karabinu Bootleg i Wing melee weapon. Jest czwartą z możliwych żeńskich postaci, po Clover i Bonnie.i przed Hila. Opis Kelli "Sydney" King jest kłopotliwą i wojowniczą młodocianą dziewczyną pochodzącą z Melbourne, stolicy australijskiego stanu Victoria. Sydney jest znaną ze swojej przemocy i anarchii, uwielbia siać spustoszenie i bije ludzi kochających światło dzienne. W pewnym momencie swojej przeszłości Sydney wzięła w swoje ręce na Bootleg, przemycony karabin szturmowy, który stał się jej wiernym towarzyszem. Szukając mocnych wrażeń oraz emocji, Sydney podróżowała do Waszyngtonu podczas lata 2016 roku i odszukała niesławny Gang Payday. chciała przechwycić pieniądze z banku kiedy akurat gang wkroczył do banku , Sydney wyznaczyła się jako ich członek na miejscu, chociaż jej nowi przyjaciele zdają się ją lubić i wszystko przebiegało bez problemów. Podczas jej pobytu w gangu, Sydney odkrywa swoją ukrytą artystyczną stronę : projektowanie i tworzenie skomplikowanych masek dla wszystkich. Ciekawostki * Sydney jest czwartą żeńską grywalną postacią w PAYDAY 2, po Clover i Bonnie,oraz przed Hilą i trzecią do kupienia. ** Sydney jest również jedyną kobietą, która nosi krawat z garniturem. Ma również rękawy zwinięte / wypchnięte na łokciach, jak Jimmy, prawdopodobnie jako ukłon w stronę jej punkowej postawy, która chce "złamać" schematy. ** Sydney jest pierwszą ubraną w garnitur postacią żeńską, który nie nosi butów w stylu garnituru, Zamiast tego zakłada buty bojowe, które odzwierciedlają jej punkowy styl. * Sydney nosi włosy w kształcie podcięcia z irokezem, który farbowała w jasnym odcieniu niebieskiego. Jej oryginalne włosy są prawdopodobnie czarne lub ciemnobrązowe, jak widać z jej brwi i resztek bocznych włosów. * Podobnie jak Jacket, Sydney nosi rękawiczki bez palców, co jest bardzo nieodpowiednie, biorąc pod uwagę jej zawód. ** Jednak sądząc po jej agresywnym charakterze, punkowej postawie i sporej ilości informacji, które mają jej amerykańskie i australijskie departamenty policji (nazwiska, rodziny i kryminały), bardzo możliwe, że Sydney sama chce zostawiać ślady,bo chcę w ten sposób być rozpoznawalna porzez służby federalne za pomocą swego "znaku rozpoznawczego". Staje się to jeszcze mniejszym problemem, jeśli bierze się pod uwagę jawną notoryczność samego gangu Payday. * Sydney jest rzekomo nieobliczalna psychicznie i agresywna, podobnie jak Wolf, Jimmy i Jacket.. ** Na przykładzie jej stylu ,Sydney preferuje szybką przemoc "o wysokim ryzyku i wysokim wynagrodzeniu" i wykazuje poczucie lekkomyślnego opuszczenia, gdy konfrontuje się z wrogami, decydując się na podciągnięcie z bliska i wciągnięcie na cel do swojej wysokowydajnej broni Bootleg, i zdobywanie zbroi w tym procesie. ** Podobnie jak Wolf i Clover, Sydney lubi pokazywać specjalnych wrogów, głośno krzycząc ich imiona, choć w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich dwóch, którzy są pod wpływem stresu, Sydney jest zawsze przenikliwa i gadatliwa. ** Grając jako Jacket lub Wolf w kryjówce, jeśli porozmawiają z Sydney, powie im wyjątkowy cytat. Stwierdzi, że Wilk jest słodki i mówi Jacketowi, że lubi swój styl i mówi, że powinni trzymać się razem. * Sydney jest piątą potwierdzoną postacią, która ma tatuaże, po Bonnie, Jiro, Johnie Wicku i Bodhim. * Prawdziwe imię Sydney to Kelli King. Chociaż może to być po prostu alibi tak jak Nathan Steele w przypadku Dallasa , jest mało prawdopodobne, ponieważ jest używany w oficjalnym dokumencie FBI. ** "Kelli King" może być odniesieniem do Kerry King, gitarzysty z Slayera, amerykańskiego Thrasha metalowego zespołu. * Sydney pochodzi od tytułowego miasta w Australii. ** Wybór nazwy mógł również zostać zainspirowany przez Sid Vicious, basistę z angielskiego punkowego zespołu Sex Pistols z lat 70., chociaż byłoby sensownym byłoby przeliterowanie tego Sidney, jeśli tak jest. * Akta FBI mówią, że dowiedzieli się jej obszernej historii kryminalnej z fikcyjnego "Melbourne Police Department", który obserwował jej zmagania z Dingos. * Sydney jest najmłodszym bohaterem zespołu PAYDAY Gang, Ma ona 24 lata. * Sydney została wprowadzona do załogi w dziwnych okolicznościach. Została przywiedziona do załogi przez Baina, kiedy próbowała przechwycić pieniądze podczas napadu na bank, który wykonałała grupa PAYDAY Gang, imponując zarówno Bainowi, jak i załodze. ** Czasami, gdy Sydney,zakłada maskę mówi: "czas, aby uzasadnić moje miejsce w tej załodze", lub coś podobnego. * Po odebraniu pagera, może zmylić operatora, śpiewając teksty do Pagera autorstwa Rick Astley'a "Never Gonna Give You Up",Wtedy udaje również, że przypadkowo uruchomiła pager. ** Jeśli zaczyna wchodzić do kryjówki, może również śpiewać kilka wersów z Anarchy pochodzącej z Wielkiej Brytanii przez Sex Pistols pod nosem. * Wysokiej jakości obrazy jej tatuaży są dostępne tutaj (link). Znane referencje to australijskie sroki, diamenty i amerykańskie studolarowe monety, czaszka Jacka Danielsa i czaszka dingo. Płonące kości i żetony pokerowe prawdopodobnie przypominają hazardowe tło, podobne do Hoxtona. ** Tatuaże obejmują jej maskę, Bootleg, Wing, kilka żetonów, bombę OVERKILL, która wydaje się być molotowa, ale z inną butelką, różami, granatami, ptakiem, nożem, niektórymi kartami do gry i DUŻĄ kulą. *** Bomba OVERKILL jest oczywistym odniesieniem do OVERKILLa, twórcy gry i bomby stworzonej przez Lion Game Lion. *** Kule są możliwym odniesieniem do ekstremalnego tempa strzelania Bootlega, używając ogromnej ilości pocisków w krótkim czasie. *** Pokerowe żetony są możliwym odniesieniem do Golden Grin Casino, ponieważ skok ten wprowadził nowy rodzaj luźnych łupów, żetonów do pokera. *** Karta Joker została narysowana w stylu The Joker z Batman: The Animated Series. Dokładnie wykorzystana twarz pochodzi bezpośrednio z filmu animowanego Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker. * Sydney może się podkochiwać w Wolfu, ponieważ odnosi się do niego jako "słodkiego i "zwariowanego, tak jak ja", gdy rozmawia z nim w Safe Hause. VideoEdit 26:18 Sydney voice lines All Sydney in-game Quotes. Add a photo to this gallery |}